


I understand (I'm a liability)

by Hsught_Karev_Memorial_Hospital



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Giving Up, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Like reaaally Angsty, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsught_Karev_Memorial_Hospital/pseuds/Hsught_Karev_Memorial_Hospital
Summary: Scylla knows. She knows she is going to die. But she doesn't care, because nobody would miss her. Not even Raelle and that hurts more than any torture she had enduredTakes place after 1x09
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	I understand (I'm a liability)

_So I guess I'll go home_

_Into the arms of the girl that I love_

_The only love I haven't screwed up_

_She's so hard to please_

_But she's a forest fire_

_I do my best to meet her demands_

\---------------------

"My family is...complicated"

"My parents were both killed"

"Things changed..so no, you don't actually know who I am"

Scylla has endured more pain than anyone could ever imagine. She had lost her parents to people who were supposed to protect her. She has been on her own for so long that she doesn't even know what it's like to have someone you can rely on. But then Raelle happened. And suddenly her world wasn't so grey anymore. Her life became about more than just surviving. 

"We should run away together"

"Leave our medals hanging on the door"

"I want to swim in the ocean"

It was supposed to be simple. Just one mission. Soon that mission became so much more. She fell hard for Raelle. To be honest, Scylla knew, she knew Raelle would be more than just a mission from the moment she laid eyes on her. Her fierce blue eyes that remind her of the sky, her bright hair that she loved to move her fingers through, her full lips that made her feeling higher than Salva ever did. She knew every little spot on Raelle's body, even her mark.

But she knew everything was going to crumble eventually.

And it did.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The door closed shut behind Raelle. The last thing Scylla saw was Anacostia's stern expression. At that moment, Scylla felt everything and nothing at the same time. Her body felt numb and on fire. She didn't know what to do

So she screamed. She let out every feeling she ever had. She screamed so loud that her throat hurt, so loud that even Raelle could still hear that gut-wrenching sound coming deep from Scylla's soul. After hours and hours of screaming and crying and sobbing she finally stopped. She stopped fighting the chains, she stopped waiting for Raelle to come back, she stopped feeling.

"I loved you"

"I'm sorry we ever met"

"Well, we all go sometime"

\-----------------------------

Scylla didn't know how much time had passed when the door opened again. She didn't bother to look up, she didn't have to, because suddenly someone yanked her chin up, and she was looking into the dark eyes of Sarah Alder.

Sarah let go of her chin and stood up straight in front of her. "We can begin with the transfer. The faster she gets out of here the faster she won't be a problem anymore". Anacostia had a startled look on her face. "General, you agreed on the plan to keep her a bit longer". "Plans have changed. I don't have time for this and frankly, she is not a priority". With that, she turned around and left the basement.

Making sure she was alone with her, Anacostia sat down across from Scylla. "I will be executed. They will kill me, right?" Scylla asked with a blank expression. "No. Don't believe-". Scylla ripped on her chains and yanked forward " DON'T LIE TO ME DAMNIT".

She didn't cry or looked sad, no her face had no emotions. Anacostia looked at her with sympathy. She knew deep down that this broken, lonely girl was not who she pretended to be. There was more to her story and she intended to find out.

In that moment, she made a decision that could ruin everything she had worked for in her life. She stood up and moved behind Scylla's chair. She kneeled down and grabbed the chains around Scylla's ankles. After she whispered a spell, the chains fell off Scylla's wrists and ankles.

"Go," Anacostia said. But Scylla didn't move. She just stared at nothing.

"Scylla, leave! Go somewhere far away from her."

"No" Scylla whispered

"I..What?" Scylla still didn't move.

"You are right, Ok? They are going to kill you! They will hang you. So you need to get out of here before Alder comes back" Scylla didn't say anything. She resembled a ghost. "Did you hear me? They will execute you" Anacostia had raised her voice, which made Scylla look up to her.

"So? What's the big deal. You said it yourself I killed thousands of people. I'm the bad guy in this story" Scylla looked down at her hands. Anacostia heard the door at the end of the corridor open. "Damnit, they are coming back. Why won't you leave?" Sergeant Quartermaine looked desperate

"Because nobody cares. It won't matter if I live or die. I have nothing to live for and nobody lives for me. In fact, people would be happy if I go. I don't blame them. I deserve it. I deserve to be hated. I deserve to be worthless. I deserve to never see the beach again."

At this point, tears were running down Scylla's cheeks and her eyes were open wide. "I just want to help you" Anacostia started to look tired and a tear escaped her eye. She knew she couldn't win this battle.

"If you want to help me then leave me alone. Let me die. Death is an escape from this horrible world. I'm tired" Scylla's eyes were hollow and grey. The blue that once resembled the ocean was gone. She looked exhausted, waiting for the sweet relief of her coming death.

"Then fight! Right your wrongs! Make your life worth living again instead of waiting for death to set you free!"

Scylla smiled. But it wasn't a happy smile. It was a defeated smile. A last smile.

The door to the basement opened. Anacostia knew it was too late. Everything sounded muffled as Scylla was dragged out of the room, her eyes never leaving Anacostia's.

\--------------------------------------------

Anacostia made her way back to Circe and when her eyes met Raelle's, no words had to be spoken to understand what has happened. And suddenly Anacostia was staring into grey eyes again.

\--------------------------------------------------

_They say, "You're a little much for me_

_You're a liability_

_They're gonna watch me disappear into the sun_

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel alone and have suicidal thoughts please try to talk to someone! This fanfic isn't supposed to trigger anyone!  
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> By the way, I'm not depressed or anything this idea just popped up in my head.  
> I would love to hear some feedback!


End file.
